Innocence, Or Lack There Of
by Nnoitra-Szayel
Summary: I was fed up with this... it was time to claim what was mine. GrimmUlqui. Grimmjow's POV to Corruption, Definitely Without Innocence
1. Most Certainly Not

_edit: so this fic we removed by the fanfiction staff because I had used the word shit in the summary... so, I am reposting it. I have no edited it in any way, it is the same fic you read the last time it was posted, but in case you had been looking through your favourites to reread it and couldn't find it, here it is again :3  
_

_A/N: written to er… a lot of things… so R&R please!_

Disclaimer: Nope. *grits teeth* Still. Do. Not. Own. Because GrimmUlqui isn't cannon.

**Innocence, Or Lack There Of**

Chapter One: Most Certainly Not

_Grimmjow POV_

He never looks at me, and it fucking pisses me off. Not once. The emocar, the object of my affections, the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra fucking Cifer. It wasn't like we never had the chance to interact; he sat across from me at every meeting we attended! Always avoiding my gaze, shooting down my beliefs, like the _trash_ I was. It fucking pissed me off. Who was he to act like he was above me? Why the hell was he above me? Why the hell was _Nnoitra _above me? Strongest Espada my ass. If he was the strongest Espada… then… then… Ulquiorra was a woman! Mmmm… that's actually… not a bad mental image….

"Grimmjow…" I had to shake myself from that beautiful image as Aizen-_sama_ spoke to me. What a fucking joke these meetings were… all we ever did was sit down and drink tea, and it wasn't even good tea at that. Fuck. And to make things worse… that lovely mental image of Ulquiorra as a woman, yeah, that gave me a hard on. Great. Just fucking great.

"Do you have something to add?" I quirked an eyebrow, trying hard, and failing, not to come off as annoyed as I actually was. Was he really asked _me _this? Why not his favorite pet?

"No, why-" I was about to give Aizen a piece of my mind, when I caught Ulquiorra looking at me like he was struggling to understand something, but you had to look really close to see it. That was sure as hell enough to make me go silent. He _never_ looked at me. Why now?

"Of course… so you were just… what? Picturing someone naked?" Ah, shit… so Nnoitra and Yammy weren't the only ones who'd noticed my change in spiritual pressure giving away the throbbing member in my pants. Gods, strike me down now.

"No." I growled again.

"Then please, enlighten us as to what has made you so… excited… shall we say?" There was a subtle change in spiritual pressure… and I felt… jealousy? Confusion? From who?

"And why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because it's what I asked you to tell me… Grimmjow…" Always adding that same damn sneer onto my name. That fucking pissed me off. What I'd give to Cero his head off….

"Hehehe… maybe he was fucking off to some bitch he met a while ago…" Nnoitra. Gods fuck that bastard… perverted freak. Was there anyone in Las Noches he hadn't done once besides me? Maybe that was why we hated each other so much…

"No." I growled. First of all, I was most certainly _not _fucking off and secondly, even if I was, which I _wasn't, _Ulquiorra was not just _some bitch._ If the Cuatro was, then Jiruga was a woman. That image was a total turn off. And now it was forever imprinted in my mind. Joy. This just keeps getting better by the fucking minute.

Gin, that foxfaced freak, walked up to Aizen and whispered something in his ear. I rolled my eyes, really? Who cared what they thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aizen nod and say "Meeting adjourned." Before walking out with foxface and that blind guy who had cut off my arm. Which made me question whether or not he was really blind. It took eyes to see with the precision of the cut. And then there was Luppi who had replaced me, he was dead now of course, that bastard… bitch?... shouldn't have even been alive in the first place.

It took all of my self control not to snort as I walked out of the meeting room. Ulquiorra was standing at the door, waiting for someone? Competition sucked.

"Sexta." He said, still emotionless.

"What?" I probably came off as exasperated, but I was sick and tired of questions.

"How do you 'fuck off'?"

_A/N: Well? Cliffy! _


	2. Must I Explain?

_A/N: OMG! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! Ah! You guys are amazing! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! It really means a lot ^.^ and now, the second chapter! Sorry this is so late… and in this chapter, I think Ulquiorra is WAY too OOC… but, I tried… please don't flame for that? _

Disclaimer - Still don't own it. Don't worry, I'm currently working on that… ;)

Chapter Two: Must I Explain?

_Grimmjow POV _

"How do you 'fuck off'?" He asked again as I just stood there with what I'm sure was a dumbstruck expression. He really didn't know. And he wanted _me_ to explain it.

"Why don't you go ask Nnoitra, the world-class pervert?" That should get him off my ass.

"No. I'm asking you. Do you need me to repeat the question?" Oh, hell no. How was I going to get out of this one? I ran a hand through my teal hair trying to think of the best words to explain it…

"Er…" Yeah, this was _really _awkward. Like, more awkward than when I walked into the lab to find Szayel and…. Never mind… I was totally not in the mood to remember _that _particular experience. Just the thought of it tugging on my mind was enough to make me want to vomit again. "Well… it's when you…" what was the scientific term? Menstruation? No… that was what the girls did once a month… erm… "jack off…" was the only thing that my mind pulled up.

"And how does one jack off?" Was my eye twitching? It felt like it was… or should be.

"I am _not _answering you." I turned to go, when I felt myself being slammed into the wall by the Cuatro. I narrowed my eyes. Who the hell was he to demand answers from me? To questions like these!

Still indifferent, "As your _superior_, I demand that you tell me."

Still a mind blank when think of the correct _terminology _as Szayel would put it… wait… Szayel… and the… masturbation! That was it! But was I going to tell him that? Not if I could help it. Actually… I think it would be kind of funny to go tell him to do it himself… or put it into words that he just might be able to understand… but what did he understand? "How about this, you go fuck yourself, come back and ask me the same question, _then_ I'll have your answer." Stick that in your juice box and suck it.

I could see the conflict in his eyes, but there wasn't much of it. And that bastard still wore the same damn impassive expression. "And why would I want to do that?"

I fucking give up. Kill me. "Because that's how you fuck off you dumb ass!" If it were any other person, their eyes would've narrowed in response to my answer, but it was Ulquiorra. Damn him. How did anyone like this ever become the object of my affections? Obviously he only has eyes for Aizen.

"That was all you had to say." He turned around and _walked away_. The fucking prick! One of these days he was going to be _mine_, and no one else would be able to touch him.

I couldn't help but glare after him. One of these days, I was going to stop being so nice and just fuck him into oblivion in the middle of the hallway. Then we'll see who's walking away from whom.

Being pissed off has its fun though, like stalking back to my room and throwing feral glares at the lower Arrancars who knew that I wouldn't hesitate to kill them if given the chance. My room was just as boring as the rest of Las Noches. White with black. Was Aizen color blind or something? I was beginning to wonder…..

I sighed as I fell back onto my bed. What I would give to have Ulquiorra under me… or next to me… or hell, at this point I'd even go for having him on top of me. Okay… well… maybe I wasn't _that _desperate for a lay, but I really wanted to do him. Would he remain stoic as ever or would his emotionless exterior fall away?

Tonight was truth or dare in the secret bar that Nnoitra had set up… maybe if when I walked in I loudly announced that the last thing in the three realms I would like to do was fuck Ulquiorra, Nnoitra would dare me to do just that… yes… that's was what I was going to do.

I sat up with my signature feral grin plastered on my face and headed for the bar. This was going to be fun.

_A/N: Another cliff hangar! Er… well, sorry for any OOCness, I tried… I really did! Don't flame me! *hides behind Szayel* His flame-proof lab will protect me! :P _

_I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner than this one was… again, sorry about that and any OOCness that may or may not have occurred in this chapter or last. _

_REVIEW OR ELSE THERE WILL BE NO FANSERVICE IN THIS FIC! THAT MEANS NO LEMONS! AND GRIMMJOW WILL KILL ULQUIORRA! Er... well, okay… maybe not that last one… but there won't be any lemon! SO REVIEW! Please? _


	3. Arrogance, I Invented It

_A/N: wow… 39 reviews… I'm speechless… I don't think I can thank you all enough! _

_**Pretense: **__sorry I didn't respond to this last time (I could've sworn I put it in the last one…) and the answer to your question is no, this is just a GrimmUlqui._

_Now, I'm terribly sorry that this took so long, but I've had some writer's block with this, but I think that my making of __Corruption, Definitely Without Innocence __made up for it somewhat. For those of you who don't know what that us, it's this same story, but from Ulquiorra's point of view. People tell me it's quite funny, so if you would like to, go check it out. _

_And now, without further ado, chapter 3!_

Chapter 3: Arrogance. I Invented It.

_Grimmjow's POV_

Swagger. Yeah, I definitely had that; it wasn't too hard to pull off either, being the Sexta Espada. Forget that now, did you?

Anyway, today I was on time as far as most things go, and this was a first. I'm usually late, but I really don't give a fuck especially when it's for one of Aizen's meetings. Pointless, boring, stupid… would you like some cream and sugar with that waste of time?... I could go on for hours, but I would hate to ramble on like- fuck… I was just rambling….

Nnoitra was already there, as was Yammy… that fat ass had nothing else better to do…

"Sup _Grimmjow?" _Nnoitra asked. Would it be rude to reply with a 'go fuck yourself?' Probably, but I did it anyway. He took it without a reaction… not a good sign…

"That's fine, I may have to do just that later if my bitch is unavailable."

That piece of information didn't shock me. I knew he was fucking Harribel in his spare time. If that was new to you, then I suggest seeking help. Of course I'll probably be dragged along with you, but for a totally different reason.

Like being in love with a man… was that even moral? Politically correct or whatever the fuck it was called… I honestly don't care anymore… and I'm rambling again…

"However…" fuck. He was gonna make me eat my words… "As your superior, I order you to leave this bar for tonight." Ah fucking fornication. I should've seen that one coming…

"And what gives you the authority to do that?" I think my arrogance was showing.

Nnoitra stood up, "what are you deaf? I am _above_ you Jaegerjaquez, and you will listen to me! Now get out!"

Well this was great. I really didn't want to fight him now, so I listened for once in my life (there's a first for everything, eh?) and left the bar to go find Ulquiorra… at least my subconscious mind, or whatever its called was leading my in the direction of his room.

I think I was finally going crazy…

_A/N: D: that was NOT what I had planned ;_; forgive me readers? Anyways, I hope to have the lemon up next chapter n.n_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	4. Claimed Take that Bitches!

_A/N: I apologize for last chapter… I honestly don't know what I was thinking… But this chapter is THE LEMON! And, sadly, the end of the story. Enjoy! n.n_

Chapter 4: Claimed. Take That Bitches!

_Grimmjow POV_

Was this really smart? No, of course not. Showing up at the Cuatro's door looking for sex was never smart. Not that I had ever done it, but I'd heard that there were a few who did it on a dare and almost didn't come back alive. Knocking on that door was difficult, but I managed. What surprised me more was that he actually opened the door. And what's more, he was just wearing a towel. A fucking towel. Obviously he had just gotten out of the shower, as he was still wet.

"Sexta." He said dully. Oh, fuck yes. I was about to put the sex in Sexta in a couple minutes.

"I'm coming in." I said, fully ready to stake my claim, by force if necessary.

He was still staring at me, but eventually he stepped aside and let me in. I grinned. Maybe he'd be this submissive in bed…

"Do you need something?" he asked, shutting the door behind me. I didn't miss the click of the lock.

I looked down at him. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do."

"And what could you possibly need here?"

I almost snorted. Almost. "You of course!" I exclaimed, grabbing him a bit roughly by the waist, pulling him to me for a kiss. I practically felt the smirk on his lips as he kissed me back and my eyes went wide. What the fuck?!

"Took you long enough…" he muttered, pushing my jacket off my shoulders. Took me long enough?! He knew?! And was reciprocating!? Who the hell was this and what had he done with Ulquiorra Cifer!?

"Took me long enough for what?" I asked, my breathing rate increasing as my jacket fell to the floor and he traced the planes of my chest with his thin fingers.

"To come here looking for sex." He replied, back in his usual monotone again.

"…" I remained silent. This was… interesting… he wanted a fuck too? Well, I'd sure as hell give him one.

"Nothing to say for yourself?"

"Nope." Keep it simple, get to the action quicker.

"But you want to, correct?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Then we may proceed." Tch. As if I was actually going to ask his permission… okay, well, I was going to, but after the fact.

Evidently, I was too slow for the high-and-mighty Cuatro, because he practically dragged me to his bed only to pull me down for another kiss. I wasn't just going to sit back and let him take the lead, so I (being the dominant one, of course) slipped my tongue between his lips and was greeted with the distinct taste of mint tea. Well, that wasn't surpris- Holy shit! When did he take off his towel?! When the fuck did he get _that_ hard?!

I pushed him back onto the bed, and moaned into his mouth as his hands found my hollow hole. I started kissing my way down his neck, probably leaving bruises behind for later, but I didn't care.

His hands slipped lower, and I almost growled at the loss of contact, but he untied my sash and with a bit of assistance from myself, I got out of it. Damn, he was hott with his face all flushed like that! I offered him three of my fingers, which he took and began to coat with saliva. When I thought it was enough, I took them back and pressed them against his entrance. As I was scissoring my fingers, I let my mouth play with his hollow hole to distract him from the pain and was rewarded with him moaning my name.

Finally, he was ready and I removed my fingers. Aligning myself with him was easy, however, entering him slowly was not and I ended up hurting him more than I'd intended to. I waited a couple minutes, trying to think about anything but the tight heat I was surrounded in until he rocked his hips against mine and I started moving.

Giving in to the carnal pleasure I'd had for months was quite easy, and felt quite good. It took me a couple minutes to find his sweet spot, but once I did, I kept hitting it, and I think he really enjoyed that as after about six times, he spilled his hot seed all over me. His muscles contracting around me made me cum too, and before I knew it, it was over and we were lying in each other's arms.

So, in the end, he was pretty much just as stoic as ever, but he was finally mine.

_A/N: Well, that was my first lemon from first person point of view. Sorry if it sucked!_

_Review please? _


End file.
